deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia VS Hitomi Uzaki
Felicia (Darkstalkers) VS Hitomi Uzaki (Killing Bites) 'Is a What If? DEATH BATTLE featuring to animale fighters. FelvHit.png Feli vs Hito.png ''Description Darkstalkers VS Killing Bites! Two female animal fighters will duke it out to the death. Will Felicia's claws be sharp enough to kill Hitomi? Or will Hitomi's fangs bite through the competition? '''Interlude Boomstick: Wiz it's been a while since we've had a good'ol animal catfight. Wiz: Indeed it has Boomstick. Good thing we have the perfect opponents for the job. Boomstick: Felicia! The idol cat lady from Darkstalkers! Wiz: And Hitomi Uzaki. The Brute Ratel from Killing Bites! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Felicia rolls into DEATH BATTLE' (To be clear: Besides the main Darkstalkers lore, we will be using crossovers and spinoffs for Felicia. However, this will only be to help estimate her more vague stats. Furthermore, this will only be limited to interactions amongst other Capcom characters, so no comparisons to Marvel or SNK characters will be used. Once again, to clarify, even though Capcom characters will be used to estimate her stats, this DOESN'T mean she's on par with them (Such as some DMC or SF characters) Wiz: Tell me Boomstick, are you afraid of the dark? Boomstick: N-No! Of course not...Only if I can't sleep with my shotgun. But I mean come on, monsters aren't real...are they? Wiz: In the world of Makai they are. Boomstick: But that's a whole other world. Wiz: Until it began merging with Earth. Boomstick: Dammit! Wiz: With these two worlds colliding, the gates of Makai were opened, allowing several creatures to enter our world. These beings were known as Darkstalkers. Boomstick: Obviously humans didn't want to start looking under their bed for any monsters, so a war between Darkstalkers and hunters broke out for control of the world. Wiz: However, not all of these night creatures were hostile. And the biggest example was Felicia. Boomstick: A naked catlady? ''' Wiz: Left on a church, Felicia was adopted and raised by a nun named Rose. Moved by the kindness she was shown despite her Darkstalker nature, Felicia would grow up aspiring to become an idol in an effort to unite her people and humanity. '''Boomstick: Well, if all Darkstalkers are this sexy, then I'm sold. Wiz: *Sigh* Although an admirable goal, Felicia would come to find that her dream would be harder to achieve than anticipated, constantly facing rejection in world that hated her kind. But this didn't discourage Felicia from pursuing her singing career and she would eventually make several friends with both humans and Darkstalkers such as Jon Talbain. Boomstick: She even started her own naked cat crew. Wiz: Resolved to prove to Talbain and other Darkstalkers that friendship with humans was possible, Felicia would constantly be on the road, travelling to the next place where she could sing and spread her message of peace. Boomstick: But it wasn't gonna be easy to go from place to place without a few bumps in the road. I mean with a whole war going on, Felicia was bound to run into some trouble sooner or later. Luckuly, Felicia's Darkstalker heritage gave her just the right skills to fight back. Wiz: Being a feline creature, Felicia possesses great agility and speed, allowing her to maneuver around enemies and constantly rely on movement for her attacks, which, when combined with her sharp claws which can slash through metal, and surprisingly strong tail, makes her a deadly fighter when she wants to be. Boomstick: Seriously, what's up with her tail? She can lift her entire body with it! Wiz: It's probably attributed to her Darkstalker nature. With her impressive strength, she can go toe to toe with strong foes, and even launch opponents as heavy as 5005 lbs or 2.27 tons into the air. Boomstick: She can even take three Huitzil robots exploding in her face. 'Hitomi Uzaki claws into DEATH BATTLE' 'Pre-Fight' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ' FvHSet.PNG ' 'DEATH BATTLE' 'Results' Category:Keranigma Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Cat fight Category:Work in progress Category:What-If? Death Battles